Los rescates de Red
by joseto1945
Summary: Secuela de Surgimiento de Red. Ash arrestado, Giovanni desaparecido, el equipo galactico a vuelto a las andadas ¿Podra red salvar a su padre y hermano con la ayuda de misty pikachu y algunos antiguos aliados?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno y aquí comienza la secuela de "El surgimiento de Red", la cual se llama "Los rescates de Red" (si sé que es bastante estúpido pero si es necesario se lo puedo cambiar, pero ojala que no) **

**Ya saben, pokemon y sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo y Satoshi Taijiri.**

**Bueno como dice mi profesor de legua: menos habla, mas lectura!**

_**Planes**_

_**21 de Septiembre, 23:27:04**_

_**Comando Red "Rojo" Ketchum**_

_**Omega Knife, Desconectado**_

_**? **_

Me despierto y me doy cuenta de donde estoy: Estoy en la habitación que Misty me dejo en el gimnasio! Que habrá pasado? Habrá sido todo un sueño? No puedo asegurarlo. Será algo mas? Que había sido todo eso? Green, los juegos y ¡Misty! ¿Dónde estaría? Me quedo así hasta que escucho una voz…. Y lo que escucho me asusta bastante…

-Ash? –dice SU voz, esperen un momento esto… oh Arceus, ya sé que va a pasar… -Puedes venir?

-Ya voy Misty… - Tenia que sacarla de ahí sea como sea, tengo que decirle la verdad. Salgo afuera y me doy cuenta de que todo pasa igual cuando llegamos abajo justo antes de entrar al estadio la detengo…

-Misty –digo firme –tengo algo que decirte… -Ella se queda quieta y me mira

-Yo también Ash… yo… -la callo

-Misty no quiero que me llames Ash, ese nombre no es el mio, no merezco que me digas tus sentimientos por mi hermano… -Ella queda en shock. Creo que fui muy directo.

-Q… que? – Dice ella

-Mira no soy Ash, soy su hermano ahora no puedo explicártelo pues no hay tiempo, pero prometo que te lo contare todo. Ahora, has el favor de cooperar y sube a buscar tus pokemon, según mis cálculos, nos quedan 10 minutos, vamos! –Ella despierta de el shock solo para intentar darme una cachetada. La detengo y le pongo el brazo por la espalda para inmovilizarla. –No hay tiempo para esto! –digo mientras le toco un nervio y la dejo inconsciente. Me quedan 8 minutos…

Entro en el estadio, tomo un bolso que esta tirado y meto todas las pokebolas. Subo a la habitación de Misty y meto la pokebola de azurill también entonces noto que queda algo debajo de la almohada de Misty. La levanto9 y veo que hay otra pokebola y una foto de Misty, Ash y otra persona morena del cual no me acuerdo el nombre. Quedan 5…

Voy a mi habitación y tomo mi mochila. Dentro hay un bolsillo con clave, la coloco y se abre adentro hay una pistola M9 y un par de cartuchos, me las coloco junto con la funda para ellas. Recuerdo las palabras de mi superior cuando me las dio hace unos meses "Mejor prevenir, que lamentar"

-Pikachu, despierta! –le digo a mi pokemon.

-Pika pikaaaa?- dice mientras bosteza

-No, no es la mañana. Nos Vamos de aquí rápido! Sale de aquí. Nos encontramos en la plaza de la ciudad! –Pikachu sale de la habitación cuando lo escucho, el inconfundible sonido de unas hélices. Oh no, a comenzado!

Bajo corriendo y tomo a Misty sobre mis hombros. Justo cuando salimos del gimnasio se oye el impacto del helicóptero. Empiezo a cansarme cuando veo una motocicleta negra afuera de un bar.

Dejo a Misty a un lado y me acerco a la moto. Cuando me subo, del bar sale un tipo bastante corpulento que me grita:

-Bájate de la moto si sabes lo que te conviene, enano! – yo sonrió, triunfante al mismo tiempo de que saco la pistola de su funda y lo apunto. El hombre empalidece.

-Dame las llaves. – Le digo. Él se mantiene callado mientras saca las llaves y me las lanza. –Gracias- digo y enciendo a la moto. Avanzo unos metros y subo a Misty delante de mí, por seguridad. Avanzamos mas hasta la plaza y ahí esta mi pequeño pokemon.

-Pika, pikachu? –dice el preocupado por el estado de Misty

-Tranquilo pikachu! Va a estar bien! –entonces el salta a mi hombro y seguimos avanzando. Que había sido eso? Había tenido una visión del futuro eso, no había duda. Pero ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué?

Habíamos parado a las afueras de ciudad carmín, no encontraba sensato entrar en una cuidd con una chica inconsciente en brazos, tal vez en otra oportunidad.

Estaba escuchando la radio cuando de repente ponen una emisión de emergencia:

"_Detenemos nuestra programación para darles importantes y desastrosas noticias: dos grandes explosiones destruyeron por completo dos gimnasios de la región Kanto. La primera explosión se produjo en el gimnasio celeste a las 23:07 y otra explosión a las 24:06 en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde. La policía nos comunica que no hay supervivientes ni humanos ni pokemon, por lo cual, el atentado es mucho mas grave de lo que se esperaba ya que el asesinato de pokemon es uno de los peores delitos que puede haber justo debajo del homicidio. La policía esta buscando a un sospechoso llamado Ash Ketchum quien se vio junto a la líder de gimnasio Misty horas antes, además de haber sido visto por un hombre del que aquí tenemos su testimonio… "entonces me apunto con una pistola y se alejó con mi moto. No se para que la quería, supongo que para huir…" _(N/A: No me digas…) Maldición, ahora buscan a Ash. Y según mi visión … lo atraparían mañana…

Entonces Misty se empieza a despertar

-Ash… -dice en sueños. Me acerco a ella… maldita la hora en que se enamoro de Ash. Yo ya no podía hacer nada.

-Misty despierta…- le digo ella se despierta y se levanta rápidamente, cuando nota que no estamos en su casa se prepara para gritar… Pero yo me acerco y la abrazo para que se calme…

-Misty tranquila, todo va a estar bien, déjame explicártelo todo, pero no grites…

-Suéltame! No quiero que me expliques nada! Solo quiero que te vayas de aquí! Me estas secuestrando! Me hiciste creer que eras Ash y me invitaste a salir! Oh Dios quien sabe lo que me habrás hecho mientras dormía….

-YA CALLATE! –grite. Me estaba desesperando. –Mira no te secuestre, de hecho posiblemente te salve la vida, pues si no te hubiera sacado de tu gimnasio a tiempo habrías terminado igual que el! HECHO PEDAZOS! Así que has el favor de callarte de una vez, y dejar que te explique. ¿SI? – Se callo y asintió. – Bien. Mira, soy el hermano de Ash, nos separaron siendo muy pequeños luego de una intensa guerra el la cual pensamos que el y nuestra madre estaban muertos. Así que mi padre, que es jefe del equipo rocket, le declaro a los demás equipos que se convertiría en el mejor de todos los equipos para luego vengar a mi madre y hermano. Me mandaron a capturarte no se por qué y cuando pasa la primara noche, el helicóptero donde vinimos yo y mi equipo es derribada sobre tu gimnasio, y ahora me entero de que mi cuartel general exploto y que por haberte salvado la vida buscan a mi hermano para acusarlo de las explosiones. Lo peor de todo es que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer ahora pues dan a mi padre por muerto y para peor aun el equipo galáctico esta tratando de tomar Kanto. Ahora que ya sabes mi penosa situación, te calmaras y me dejaras decidir nuestro próximo paso. ¿Vale? -Misty asiente con la cabeza –Fantástico.- digo -¿Preguntas? –digo. Otro asentimiento. – ¿cual es? Otro asentimiento? –Estas bromeando conmigo?- Otro asentimiento, estaba hirviendo en ira cuando me doy cuenta de lo que le pasa: hay un caterpie en su espalda. Ahora lo recuerdo: ella teme a los insectos. Me acerco a ella y le quito el insecto de la espalda. – mejor? – le pregunto

-si, gra… gracias – dice ella –lamento haberme descompuesto así antes…

-Si tranquila, no pasa nada, es normal que te asustaras, igualmente, no estuvo bien que te gritara de aquella forma…

-que harás entonces? – me pregunta ella.

-Primero que nada, hay que sacar a Ash de la faz de la tierra… -Ella hace una mueca de terror. –No lo matare. Me refiero a ocultarlo de la justicia… - Misty se tranquiliza. –luego… no sé que haremos pero quiero vengar la muerte de mi padre y amigos… -Es entonces cuando una idea se me ocurre. _Clones, CLARO! _

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito a Ash para hacerla y si te gustaría…

-Acabaron con mi gimnasio… cuenta conmigo.

-Pika pi pikacha! (Hey, no te olvides de mi!)

Claro que no, amigo!- digo entusiasmado

-Como encontraremos a Ash? Supongo que no sabes donde esta. – Me pregunta ella. Tiene razón, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como encontrarlo. Espera… estamos cerca de ciudad carmín… y luego podemos ir a azafrán, y luego a fucsia…

-Creo que podremos encontrarlos con ayuda de unos viejos amigos…

Continuara…

**Bueno, y así termina el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya dije que en este fic va a aparecer bastante más Ash que en el anterior. Espero reviews y que el próximo capitulo se publique pronto (y ojala no solo de mis fics sino que también de los de ustedes si es que esta escribiendo algo) bueno eso es todo.**

**Joseto fuera!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí va el segundo episodio de rescates! Espero os guste!**

_**Suerte**_

_**22 de Septiembre, 13:25:06**_

_**Comando Red "Rojo" Ketchum**_

_**Omega Knife, Desconectado**_

_**Hacia ciudad Carmín **_

Normalmente, para llegar al gimnasio de Carmín debíamos tardar una media hora caminando, pero cuando eres una de las personas mas buscadas del momento no puedes darte el lujo de entrar por la puerta principal.

Primero que nada, dimos la vuelta a la ciudad. La idea era llegar por la orilla sin ser vistos para luego entrar por la parte de atrás del gimnasio pokemon. Todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a un punto donde se hacia un corte en el suelo que daba lugar a una pronunciada caída de 25 metros, que daba directo a unas rocas en el mar.

-Bueno, supongo que caminar todo el día no a servido de nada. Alguna otra idea, Red?- dijo Misty con ironía.

Demonios, no contaba con eso… De repente noto algo en mi bolsillo. Son la pokebola y la foto que estaban bajo la almohada de Misty! Se me habían olvidado sus pokebolas! Tal vez ella tenía un pokemon que me sirviera.

-Eh… Misty… tienes algún pokemon que nos sirva ahora?- pregunto

-Supongo que podríamos usar a mi gyarados si estuviéramos más cerca del agua…-perfecto. solo tenemos que caminar un poco más y listo

-Bien, entonces seguiremos caminando por la orilla del barranco y cuando estemos lo suficiente cerca del agua, iremos en gyarados hasta el gimnasio- finalice.

Continuamos caminando por la orilla del barranco por unas dos horas pero por mas que avanzábamos, el barranco no parecía cambiar de tamaño.

Pikachuuu… (Estoy cansado…)-dijo mi pokemon

Tranquilo pikachu, ya falta poco- dije.

-Eso mismo dijiste hace media hora ¿seguro que vamos en dirección correcta?- dijo Misty

-Claro que si! Mi orientación es infalible!- dije presumiendo. Entonces encontramos un letrero que decía "Hacia Carmín" con una flecha que apuntaba a nuestra izquierda -¿Vez? Te lo dije ahhhhhh!-grite mientras el terreno cedía y caíamos en un agujero de unos 5 metros de profundidad. Del polvo de la caída apareció una mano metálica con un guante de goma que atrapo a pikachu. –No! Pikachu!- grité. De repente se formaron unas siluetas en las sombras…

-Prepárense para los problemas!

-Y mas vale que teman!

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta Londres 2012!

-Jessie!

-Jamememes!

-El equipo Rocket de vuelta a lo clásico!

- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar! Ahí, Madre!

-Meowth, Así es!

-Wobbofet!

No podía creerlo! Un escuadrón del equipo rocket! Justo cuando los necesitaba! Un poco tontos tal ves, pues no se habían fijado que ocupaba mi uniforme, pero igual me iban de perlas en este momento!

-Equipo Rocket! ¿Todavía siguen tras pikachu? –Grito Misty.

-Y tu aun tras el mocoso, pelo de zanahoria? –grito Jessie

-Epa! –Dije yo -¿los conoces? –dije a Misty

-Si! Ellos han perseguido al pikachu de Ash desde hace mucho tiempo! De hecho, lo persiguen desde el día en que nos conocimos!- dije. Ahora recuerdo que mi padre siempre andaba de malas cuando lo llamaba un escuadrón que perseguía a un pikachu al que nunca podían robar. Un par de inútiles llamados Jessie y James.

-Que te pasa, bobo te golpeaste la cabeza que no nos recuerdas? –Dice James confuso. De repente, su expresión cambia a terror al verme, o mas bien a mi uniforme. –Eh.. Jessie… -dice asustado

-Que te pasa James?

-Creo que nos equivocamos de bobo… mira… -Sus caras bajan a verme y Jessie ve la R de mi brazo y la omega atravesada por un cuchillo en el otro.

-Creo que se equivocaron de personaje. Y se equivocaron bastante.

-que quieres decir?- dice Meowth

-Quiero decir…-digo haciendo una sonrisa maléfica- que soy el hijo de Giovanni. – Entonces el blanco de sus caras cambia a un blanco de pavor total. Que divertido era! Misty se estaba matando de la risa a mi lado.

**Bueno espero apurarme un poco más en el tercero ya que estoy un poco ocupado con el estudio y la tarea. Hoy me dieron el dia libre asi que partí tratando de dibujar un fanart de Ash y Misty pero cuanto estaba en el ultimo detalle.. bam! Se me rompe la hoja por la goma de borrar! Entonces me fui a jugar mi dragón ball z ranging blast 2 para deshacerme de mi frustración y se me vino a la cabeza el segundo episodio (no me pregunten como demonios se me vino la idea mientras acababa con los presumidos guerreros de clase alta porque no lo se)**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima!**

**Joseto fuera.**


End file.
